The present invention relates to azetidinol containing materials having at least two azetidinol moieties per molecule and reaction products and curable compositions prepared therewith.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/814,656, filed Dec. 30, 1991 entitled Azetidinol Reaction Products, azetidinol containing materials having one azetidinol moiety per molecule are disclosed as grind vehicles for the preparation of a variety of pigmented coating compositions and also as modifiers for acrylic polymers and oligomers as well as other polymers and oligomers without the handling hazards associated with certain other small nitrogen ring containing materials. These modified materials, however, are non thermoset materials which require a crosslinking agent to produce a cured product. As a result, the curing process releases undesirable volatile byproducts of a curing reaction with aminoplast or polyisocyanate crosslinkers.
Although quite advantageous, the modified azetidinols described above are limited in their applicability since they are incapable of self-crosslinking or reacting with other oligomers to form cured films without externally added crosslinking agents.
The preparation of azetidinols with such properties would be desirable and advantageous.